


Just Having A Little Fun

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay, M/M, Mild Kink, Mishalecki - Freeform, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Jared is staying with Jensen while he has some work done on his house. Jensen was going to be out of town for a couple of days, so he invited his boyfriend Misha over for some fun.





	

“Oh my God, that was amazing.” Jared lay back on the bed next to Misha.

“I wholeheartedly agree.” Misha mumbled. He was still laying face down on the bed.

“So…” Jared said, rubbing Misha’s back. “You like the collar?”

“Yes.”

“And the wrist cuffs?”

“Of course.”

“And the panties?”

“Oh my God, I’m never wearing briefs again.”

Jared chuckled and slapped Misha’s ass. “You hungry?”

“I could eat.”

They got up off the bed. Misha was about to take the collar off, but Jared stopped him. “Leave it on. It suits you.” Misha blushed. “And no pants. Just the panties.” Misha’s face went white. “Don’t worry, baby.” Jared said, pulling Misha close. “It’s just you and me here. Ain’t nobody gonna see you.”

Jared threw on a pair of sweatpants that hung loosely around his waist. They walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Jared grabbed the container of orange juice and handed it to Misha.

“Hold this.”

Jared rummaged around for some fruit, but couldn’t find any, so he closed the fridge. He turned to Misha and said, “I don’t see any fruit, but I’m sure we can find something else to snack on.” He grabbed Misha’s collar and pulled him close, kissing him firmly on the lips. The orange juice slipped out of Misha’s hands, dropping to the floor and spilling everywhere. Misha pulled away from Jared and gasped.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean t-“

“It’s okay.” Jared said, smiling. ”Now be a good boy and clean it up.”

”Yes, Daddy.”

“God, I love it when you call me that.”

Jared grabbed a towel and handed it to Misha. Misha got down on his hands and knees and started mopping up the orange juice. Jared leaned back against the counter and watched. He was admiring Misha: his muscular frame, tight little ass, hearing the jangling of the rings of the cuffs he was still wearing. Jared palmed at his crotch, getting harder by the second.

“Spread your legs a bit for me.” Jared said, nudging Misha’s feet. Misha smiled and spread his thighs apart, arching his back slightly.

“Like this?“

“Yeah. Just like that.”

Jared knelt down on the floor behind Misha and grabbed his ass. “You’re so beautiful like this, baby boy. Mmmm…”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Misha said, blushing. Jared reached down and fondled Misha’s balls, rubbing his thumb on his perineum. Misha groaned. He stopped cleaning and leaned forward on the floor, his head resting on his forearms. He perked his butt up toward Jared. Jared spanked him hard.

“Did I say you could stop? Finish cleaning this mess.”

“Sorry.” Misha whimpered, and went back to cleaning.

“Good boy. No more talking until you’re done.” Jared pulled Misha’s panties down just enough to expose his pink backside. The skin was flushed where Jared spanked him. Jared caressed Misha’s ass cheeks. “So goddamn beautiful.” Jared said.

“Thank you, Daddy.“

Jared spanked Misha on both cheeks. “Did I say you could speak?”

”No, Daddy.”

Jared spanked him again. ”What did I just say?” he asked. Misha whimpered, but said nothing. His fully erect cock now leaking precome into his panties. “Good boy.” Jared spread Misha’s ass cheeks and licked right up the middle. Misha gasped loudly. He almost fell over as Jared thrust his tongue into Misha’s hole. Misha bit down on his lip to stifle a loud moan. Jared worked his masterful tongue all around and inside Misha, causing his body to tremble. Misha finally just had to stop what he was doing and put his face down to the floor. The sensation was just too much for him. He pushed his ass into Jared’s face as much as he could. All of a sudden, Jared stopped. He didn’t move his mouth away from Misha, he just stopped.

“Jared, what the hell?“

++++

Jensen looked down to the floor where his best friend was nose deep into his boyfriend’s ass. Jensen wasn’t sure exactly what he was seeing, just confused that it was happening in his kitchen. Jared leaned back on his knees and slowly pulled Misha’s panties back up to cover his butt.

“Daddy? What’s wrong?” Misha asked. He looked up and saw Jensen standing in front of him. Misha couldn’t say anything, his face was turning crimson red from embarrassment. Jensen didn’t say anything, just stood there.

“Jensen, hey. I thought-…weren’t you-…Why are you home?” Jared asked.

“Trip got cancelled at the last minute. Never mind that. Why are you eating your boyfriend’s ass in the middle of my kitchen?”

“Dammit, Jen. Really?” Jared shot him a bitchface. Jared grabbed Misha’s hands. He could see that Misha was slightly trembling because he was upset. Jared knows about the reservations that Misha has about his kinks, and the fact that Jensen just walked in on them was making him have a borderline panic attack. Jared helped Misha off the floor.

“Go upstairs and wait for me. I’ll be right there.” Jared whispered in Misha’s ear. Misha rushed past Jensen without so much as a look in his direction. He ran upstairs to Jared’s room and shut the door.

“Dude, seriously? The kitchen? _My _kitchen?“ Jensen asked. He wasn’t angry, just surprised.__

”Look, we came down here for some snacks after we…you know. He dropped the juice on the floor and I was making him clean it up. Then we just….well, you saw-“

“Stop. Don’t. No. I don’t care. Heat of the moment and all that, I get it.”

They stood in silence for a moment.

“You know I don’t care about your sex stuff, right Jared? Like, I won’t judge you or anything.”

“Yeah I know.”

“So…that was Misha?”

“That was Misha.“

“Huh. He’s taller than I thought.” Jensen chuckled nervously.

Jared still couldn’t look at Jensen. They had been best friends for years, and Jensen knows that Jared is into some kinky stuff, but he doesn’t care. They’ve both had discussions about prior conquests, no big deal. However, Jensen had never caught Jared in the act before, so him walking in on something so intimate, was embarrassing for both of them. Jared was worried about Misha.

“I really need to go make sure Misha’s alright.” Jared said. ”He’s not into exhibitionism by any means, and he’s still having a hard time accepting his kinks, so you walking in on us while we were….I mean I was….I’m sure he’s probably feeling humiliated and embarrassed right now.“

“I was caught off guard. I was _not _expecting to see that when I came home. I don’t care about what you guys do in the bedroom, you know that. Hell, I haven’t even officially _met _Misha.”____

“Yeah I know. And after this? I’m not sure he’ll want to. I’ll finish up in here and go check on him, okay? Just….don’t mention this to Dee, please?”

“Of course. Um…I’m gonna….head up to my room and…yeah. Good night.”

Jared sighed heavily. He finished the clean up and put the towel in the laundry.

++++

Jared went to his room and found Misha curled up under the covers, sobbing quietly into the pillow.

“Hey, baby boy,” Jared said, getting into bed and his putting his hand on Misha’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about Jen. He’s my best friend. He just wasn’t prepared for seeing us like that. No big deal.”

“Of _course _it’s a big deal!” Misha said, sniffling. ”I’m so humiliated. I can’t believe he saw me like that. That wasn’t for him to see, only you.“__

Jared pulled back the cover and took Misha into his arms. Misha hooked his left arm around Jared’s neck and buried his face into his neck. Jared stroked Misha’s hair with his right hand. “Shhh, baby. It’s okay. I got you. I promise to make it all better. Pretty soon, you’ll forget all about it.”

“Yeah, sure.” Misha said.

Jared reached between Misha’s legs and palmed his crotch. Misha groaned at the touch, gripping tight onto Jared’s neck.

“Don’t I always make you feel good, baby boy? Don’t I always take care of you?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Misha replied.

“Good boy.”

Misha whimpered. Jared continued rubbing Misha over the panties. Misha thrusted his hips, chasing the friction of Jared’s hand.

“You want me to help you feel better?”

“Yes. Please, Daddy.”

“Lay on your back.”

Misha did as he was told. Jared got between Misha’s legs and licked his cock through the fabric. Misha moaned.

“Oh, Daddy.”

Jared pulled the panties down and off. He stroked Misha’s cock slowly, lightly pumping as Misha thrusted his hips. Jared took Misha in his mouth, swirling his tongue around as his head bobbed up and down. Misha gripped the bed sheets, knuckles turning white. He wasn’t going to last very long.

“Daddy, please.” Misha whined. “Please let me come.”

”Go ahead, baby boy. Come for Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, but there you have it. I've had this idea in my head of one of the guys walking in on the other one and this is what I came up with. I hope ya'll enjoyed it.


End file.
